dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Killer Croc
|alias= King of the Sewer KC |DOB= June 3, 1968See this image |DOD= |affiliation= Suicide Squad |family=Unnamed father Unnamed mother (deceased) Unnamed aunt |status= In Custody |actor= Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje |movie= Suicide Squad |age = 50|book = Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis (mentioned)}} Waylon Jones, known as Killer Croc, is a metahuman skilled crocodile wrestler, born with a genetic mutation which gave him reptilian skin, leading to him being nicknamed Killer Croc. He eventually turned to crime, and was chased out of Gotham City by Batman, only to be captured and recruited into Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad. He would greatly contribute to the defeat of the Enchantress and Incubus mystical duo, and get his prison sentence shortened as a result. Biography Early Life Waylon Jones was born on June 3, 1968, in Tampa, Florida, with a rare skin disorder that made him look like a crocodile. His mother died of childbirth, and because his father left him to be raised by his aunt, he suffered emotional abuse since her persistent drinking prevented him from growing up in an ideal household. As a teenager, Waylon had no friends for the kids at school ridiculed him. He attempted to kill one of them, causing him to spend the majority of his youth in reform school and juvenile hall. A short time later, the deformed boy was arrested for robbery and sent to prison for three years. There, he was able to commit the murder of a newcoming prisoner who made a joke about his face. Luckily for Waylon, he was spared the death penalty and spent a more lengthened jail term. Jones was released eighteen years later after reaching adulthood, and joined a traveling carnival where became an experienced crocodile wrestler known for his cannibalistic tendencies, earning himself the name "Killer Croc". By that time, his body changed to make increasingly animal-like, as well as developing a highly durable hide and regenerative powers. Realizing that there was more money to be made through crime, Croc soon decided to find himself a home in Gotham City, New Jersey. Upon arrival, he served as an enforcer for the mob, but took it upon himself to target other criminals and become the city's most powerful figure. This prompted him to come into conflict with the vigilante Batman, who defeated and chased him out of Gotham. Croc tried searching for sanctuary elsewhere, but was eventually captured by an ARGUS SWAT team in his sewer hideout and sentenced to life imprisonment at Belle Reve, where was treated like an animal and kept locked in an underground cage at his request. There, the guards fed him raw animal meat, but he would often attack them until he was either tazed or tranquilized if they were unfortunate to enter his cage. Saving The World Recruited into Task Force X Months after Croc was apprehended, Amanda Waller gathers skilled individuals and metahumans for Project Task Force X. Upon their visit to Belle Reve to examine the future team, she has Rick Flag visit Croc outside his cell while the monster is doing push ups. Croc senses his presence and slowly approaches Flag, asking why he isn't scared of him. Flag avoids answering the question and asks Croc why he is imprisoned in an underground cage. Croc tells Flag that it was because he asked to be, then quickly ends the conversation. Deployment in Midway City To be added Battle of Midway City To be added Retrieving HVT1 To be added Drowning Sorrows To be added Facing Enchantress and Incubus He is later forced into the Task Force X, to take care of the situation in Midway City. He plays the part of brute force in the team, rarely ever speaking. When the group decided to have drinks, he took offense to Harley calling him ugly both in appearance and personality; Croc told her that his personality was different. When it came time for the final battle, Croc helped fight off monsters underwater, allowing Flag's men to detonate a bomb that killed Incubus and El Diablo, but were all killed by either the monsters or the bomb. Croc, however, managed to survive and later on joined his fellow teammates in the battle against Enchantress. Once Enchantress was killed, Croc planned to head back to the Gotham sewers. However, Waller was revealed to be alive and ready to blow their heads off. When she asked if anyone else in the squad would like a perk back at prison, Croc asked for the BET channel. He is later seen lounging on a couch in his cell, enjoying a hamburger and music on his new TV. Personality Waylon Jones grew up with a very dysfunctional childhood due to his appearance, getting into fights with his peers for making fun of his grotesque appearance. That, in addition to years of abuse from his alcoholic aunt have turned him into a rather cold individual and the taunting of children and others only exacerbated it. This caused Waylon to despise humanity and gain a horribly negative outlook on life. Croc is incredibly, violent, hostile and dangerous, to the point where it is a mere risk going near him. He acts in an animalistic manner, and shown to often distrust others, given his hatred of humanity. Indeed, he is a cold-blooded cannibalistic murderer who will not hesitate to rip apart or devour those he dislikes, or sometimes simply to satisfy his hunger. Croc is, however, capable of feeling joy, as shown when he is watching television in his cell and enjoying music and he seems to care about his fellow Suicide Squad teammates to at least some extent, notably using his strength to hurl Enchantress away from them. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Crocodilian Physiology:' Killer Croc has skin comparable to that of a reptile. His durable skin and inhumanly large musculature, combined with his reptilian genetics and traits grant him several metahuman abilities. Crocodiles themselves are apex predators that lived through the K-T extinction and remained physically unchanged for 100 million years, weighing at a half-ton with a bite force of 20K newtons and stomach acid intense enough to dissolve bones. **'Superhuman Strength:' Killer Croc has a degree of superhuman strength, due to him being inhumanly bulky and muscular. This easily makes him the physically strongest member of the Suicide Squad. Hence, he was able to become an experienced crocodile wrestler, able to easily beat many monstrous Eyes of the Adversary troops to death with his bare hands, able to send the exceptionally fit Captain Boomerang flying several feet away from him with a mere swing of his arm, able to easily hurl Rick Flag's heavy bomb into the mystical superweapon, and able to temporarily rival the physical strength of Enchantress herself, hurling her away from his Squad teammates. **'Superhuman Durability:' Killer Croc's rough scaly skin is highly durable, to a much higher degree than that of a normal human, with his skin acting as natural body armor. However, multiple tasers used simultaneously are able to knock Killer Croc out, allowing an ARGUS SWAT team to bring him down at last. **'Enhanced Senses:' Killer Croc's reptilian physiology grants him acute senses, especially his sense of smell and hearing. ***'Enhanced Vision:' Killer Croc also displayed shining eyes while in his prison cell, similar to Aquaman's, indicating that he can see in locations with very low levels of light. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant:' Killer Croc is a highly effective physical combatant, stemming from his fights with his peers during his youth, managed to become an experienced crocodile wrestler, to serve as an enforcer for the mob, to defeat and beat many monstrous Eyes of the Adversary troops to death with his bare hands, and managing to hurl Enchantress herself away from his fellow teammates, though she was notably caught off-guard. *'Expert Swimmer:' Killer Croc, due to having lead a reptilian life for years (notably living in Gotham City's sewers for a time), is an extremely skilled swimmer and can stay under water for vast periods of time, thus swiftly helping Rick Flag's Navy SEAL team plant a bomb under Incubus. Relationships Family * Unnamed Father * Unnamed Mother * Unnamed Aunt Allies *United States Air Force **Edwards † - former ally **Gomez † - former ally *Suicide Squad - teammates **Rick Flag - leader ** Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - deputy leader and teammate **Chato Santana/El Diablo † - former teammate **Christopher Weiss/Slipknot † - former teammate **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana - teammate **George Harkness/Captain Boomerang - teammate *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - taunter turned friend and former teammate *June Moone Enemies *Batman - long-term enemy *ARGUS **Amanda Waller - boss and manipulator **Dr. Van Criss - nano-bomb implanter *Enchantress † - enemy, target, and unsuccessful enthraller **Eyes of the Adversary *Incubus † - indirect victim *Joker - attempted killer *Belle Reve **Captain Griggs Behind the scenes *Killer Croc is the only member of the Suicide Squad that was never on the team in the DC Comics universe. *This version of Killer Croc is inspired by the physics of his first appearances in the comics. *Originally, King Shark was to appear as a member of Task Force X, but David Ayer did not feel comfortable adding a fully CG character in the Squad, so Killer Croc replaced King Shark. Trivia *According to his criminal record, Killer Croc's skin condition requires a humid environment. This would explain the reason behind Croc's cell having a pool of water. *He laughs when Boomerang asks if Diablo's tatoos come off, likely happy someone else's appearance being jeered at for once. *Killer Croc claims to admire Waller's ruthlessness. Gallery Killer Croc Suicid Squad.jpeg Promotional Deadshot, Rick Flag and Killer Croc.png Killer Croc broods.png Killer Croc - Entertainment Weekly-.jpg Killer Croc comic character poster.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-killer-croc.jpg CB14 520 PORTRAIT 07.jpg CB14 520 PORTRAIT 08.jpg References External links * * es:Killer Croc Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Metahumans Category:Task Force X members Category:Anti-heroes Category:Gotham residents Category:Belle Reve inmates